1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow control valve apparatus, and more particularly, to a flow control valve apparatus that can control flow depending on a linear displacement of a permanent magnet valve lid using a current manufacturing method thereof, and a heat exchanger using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the flow control valve apparatus for controlling flow flowing through a flow channel is applicable to many industrial fields (ex. refrigerator, etc.), research on the flow control valve apparatus has recently been actively performed.
In general, a flow control valve apparatus controls flow by moving a pin shaped valve rod from an orifice by a predetermined distance to linearly control the opened area of the orifice. In other words, in the related art flow control valve apparatus, a valve rod is connected to a gear connected to a rotor shaft of a stepping motor, and the displacement of the valve rod can be varied in proportion to the number of pulses of the driving power.
However, such a flow control valve apparatus has a high production cost due to the high price of stepping motors and has a difficulty in achieving hermetic sealing between the rotor shaft of the stepping motor and the flow channel where the valve rod is positioned.
Another flow control valve apparatus has a diaphragm or a membrane installed in a part of the valve rod, provides a compressive space on a rear surface of the diaphragm or the membrane, and deforms the diaphragm using an expansion pressure due to heating of a fluid filled in the compressive space, thereby controlling the displacement of the valve rod. However, this flow control valve apparatus is difficult to miniaturize due to an addition of the separate compressive space, and a valve response speed for a linear operation is reduced by using an expansion pressure due to the heating of the compressive space, so that power consumption is increased due to heat radiation.
The flow control valve using a solenoid coil has difficulty providing linear control of the fluid owing to the instable valve rod, and has problems of complicated parts and serious noise occurrence during the opening and closing operation thereof.